backstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadzia Dax
Jadzia Dax is the jovial science officer on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. She is a Trill (a type of alien). Backstory Dax's backstory is a bit complicated because she is a symbiotic being and the symbiont (a little creature inside her) has had many hosts (it's lived in different people). Her first host was named Lela and she was the first woman to be in the council on her homeworld. She was animated, and when some of the men she worked with copied her, began holding her hands behind her back, something Jadzia does now. Lela also had a son named Ahjess who, when he was very young, would climb into her bed to get attention. Then came Tobin, who was nervy and apologetic. He had bad luck with both dating women and gardening. He also had a nasally voice, a hobby of doing magic tricks, and a son named Raifi who was a troublemaker. He was a vegetarian, a good engineer, and unimaginative. Next was Emony, who was a gymnast and was worried that being joined would negatively impact her career, but instead it just made her able to concentrate better. Emony also knew Dr. McCoy at university. After her was Audrid, who had at least two kids and loved nursing them as babies. One of her children, a girl named Neema, got a serious illness when she was six which greatly worried Audrid. The disease rendered Neema unconscious but Audrid read to her anyway for the psychological benefits. Fifteen years later, Audrid and Neema stopped speaking to each other for eight years, the reason why was left unknown. Then came Torias, who was a daredevil, a bit insensitive, ate a lot, and died in a shuttle accident. He had a wife named Nilani (who got nervous whenever he took risks piloting but he thought she was just being paranoid) and at least one kid. Torias also found Nilani's job boring. When Torias died, an unstable Trill man (who was a musician and killed someone) named Joran stole the symbiont after being deemed too unstable to host it despite physically being able. After Joran was Curzon, a man who was lustful (one of his ex-girlfriends lived on Risa) and drank a lot. He was arrogant and manipulative but always admitted when he was wrong, and in his old age, Sisko was good friends with him. Curzon also fell out of a tree once, which is why Jadzia is afraid of heights. He had tardiness issues and was late to his hundredth birthday party. He also found science boring, which is the exact opposite of Jadzia. When Jadzia was young, she wanted to be joined and Curzon was her mentor but he had a deep crush on her, so he was mean to her (which led to her crying at nighttime) and rejected her. Then he felt guilty and sorry for her, so he was glad when she reapplied (being the first Trill to do so). As a child, Jadzia was afraid of doctors and even now she is a bit jumpy at the idea of getting surgery. Category:Star Trek